


The Adventures of Naoki and Her Gang

by Jupiter (Jupe_Soupe)



Series: The Adventures of Naoki, Shin and Ping [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Blood, Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury, Police, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupiter
Summary: Naoki Shin and Ping rob a bank.  They barely get away with it and there is violence.
Relationships: Naoki/Atuat (oc)
Series: The Adventures of Naoki, Shin and Ping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092179
Kudos: 8
Collections: Naoki Nation





	1. The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> TW for blood, violence, cops, and injury.

BANG!  
There was commotion all around. Water flying, flames all around, it was a disaster. It would be a miracle if they got away with this again. Hell, it was already a miracle Ping of all people had managed to knock out a guard. Naoki and Shin had been able to retrieve a lot of money so far, at least $1000, but they still had more to get.  
Bank robberies had become normal for the trio by this point. It was one of the best money makers for them and keeping people quiet was easy for Naoki. Shin had always been a fast runner, which made getting what they needed easier for them. Ping knew the streets better than anyone, it was just a matter of getting him to shut up.  
That is where they ran into problems this time. Between Ping's blabbermouth and their overall lack of planning, they could barely call this a bank robbery. They were so lost without a plan that Ping was the one keeping everybody quiet.  
"Fuck, will Ping shut up so we can get this over with" Naoki murmured under her breath as she threw a bag to Shin.  
"Hey, he is doing his best!"  
"He is talking to the bank teller about pedicures, Shin."  
"So….?"  
"You aren't supposed to make friends with the people you are trying to rob!" Naoki shouted.  
"And you aren't supposed to yell during a robbery." Shin remarked.  
Naoki shot her cold and deadly glare right at Shin. "If it weren't for your lack of planning we wouldn't even be in this mess."  
Shin rolled his eyes and calmly said that they would be fine, they just needed to get the money and Ping would drive them all to safety. But this didn't ease Naoki's worries one bit. This fueled her worries more than anything. Usually they had a master plan for their robberies, but with how successful they had been, Shin decided to just not have a plan this time. Naoki hated this, and hated herself even more for going along with it. She was just so very tempted to chuck one of the bags at Shin's stupid face as revenge for not having a plan.  
Suddenly, sirens could be heard. The cops were here and Naoki wasn't going to have any of that stuff. She grabbed Shin and dragged him to their getaway car. They were stopped though when they saw that the cops had Ping. And of course he was trying to talk his way out of his situation, just of course he was. Naoki always knew he was dumb but not that dumb.  
"Come on…" Naoki gestured to ping that she would have his throat as she said this.  
"Heya mister cop man, do you think you could put me down?" Ping very foolishly asked.  
The cop scowled at Ping, and at that very moment they all knew they had no way of getting out of this mess.  
But they tried anyways.  
Without even thinking, Naoki swiftly took one of Shin's daggers and attacked the cop holding Ping. Ping was able to get away and start holding his own against the cops. Blood and flames started popping up everywhere. Shin knew that since they had gone this far, they just as well go all the way. He even took the liberties of freezing some of the cops in blood when he started to run out of water. It was a very gruesome scene, but it was their shot at getting away with this and they were taking it.  
Naoki was tired, unlike her partners, she didn't have bending to help aid her. So when the scene was all done and over with she was exhausted and covered in blood. She easily killed two of the cops, but having to fight off several while doing so was a whole nother story. She stumbled her way to the car, ignoring her injuries, and promptly passed out in the backseat.  
Shin wrapped up Naoki's injuries to help stop the bleeding, and Ping drove away.  
They had escaped, for now.


	2. Chapter 2- The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Shit.

"TAKE A LEFT TAKE A LEEEEFT," Shady Shin yelled to Ping from the back seat.  
"No! This way will take us there faster! I know these streets Shin."  
"And I know which way will get us to my sister's faster." Shin said as he bonked Ping's head.  
The police were right on their tails, but due to the rush hour traffic Ping couldn't really step on the gas. Luckily, he was able to get into an alleyway which led to a lesser used road.  
After a while of driving Naoki woke up. She was a bit out of it due to her injury, but she was holding up rather well. But she was still very out of sorts.   
Before long though they would end up at Atuat's home. Even though Ping and Shin offered her help, but of course Naoki refused it. She stumbled to the door, falling when Atuat opened it.  
"You let her walk." Atuat said very sternly, glaring at Shin as she picked up Naoki.  
"I'm sorry but she doesn't listen to me," Shin responded.  
"She doesn't listen to anyone."  
"Hey gorgeous~" Naoki said deliriously.  
Atuat sighed and looked at Naoki, "come on, let's get you healed dumbass."  
Atuat carried Naoki to her bathroom and started healing her side and cleaning up her blood. They were mostly silent for a while, with Atuat quietly lecturing Naoki every now and then about getting herself hurt like that, but Naoki would always just say that she was fine.  
Naoki never did like being healed, but she could almost stand it when it was Atuat. She never could figure out why, like it was something she just could not place. But somehow something about it just calmed her, even as she received disapproving looks from Atuat about her habits.  
"You know, this tickles a little bit…."  
"Then don't get yourself stabbed."  
"I will get myself stabbed all I want."  
Atuat just rolled her eyes, "and let me guess, you expect me to heal you every time?"  
"You have so far," Naoki responded, running her hand through part of Atuat's free hair.  
"I won't always be here to help you, Naoki."  
"I know, I know, but you will always love me," she joked, receiving a glare from Atuat, for it was not the time for joking.  
"What if you ended up dead."  
"I-" Naoki fell silent. She didn't like thinking about death. Even though she was a criminal, known to do great harm to whoever crossed her, her own mortality was something she never wanted to face. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to hurt the people she loved. She started choking on her tears, but held back to not seem weak.  
"We are alone in here, it is okay," Atuat said as she paused to comfort her.  
"No, no it's not," Naoki said as tears fell down her face, "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Naoki...I worry about you all the time, all three of you. You need to start trying to make some changes though, we can't keep having to do this every week."  
Naoki lowered her head onto Atuat's shoulder. "I'm- I'm sorry Atuat…"  
"You need to start making some better choices, it hurts to see you guys hurt like this. I already talked to Shin, and he at least said he would try."  
"So...it's just me then."  
"Naoki I love you, but you are going to be the death of me if you keep this up."  
"I love you too," Naoki murmured into Atuat's shoulder.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." Atuat said as she picked up Naoki.  
Atuat carefully carried Naoki to her bed, piling several blankets on top of her so she wouldn't dare complain about being cold. After a bit of Naoki's whining she decided to lay down beside her. She braided Naoki's hair for a while as she drifted off to sleep. When it was safe, she went back out to check on the boys.  
"How is she?" Shin was the first to speak up when Atuat came back out.  
"Sleeping, so you best be quiet."  
"Did you have the talk with her yet?"  
"Yes…" Atuat looked down at the floor, as she put on a cup of tea.  
"And let me guess, didn't go too well did it?"  
"Well, it went better than I would have thought."  
"Let me guess, miss healing hands did somethi-" Atuat slapped Shin hard across the face before he could even finish. "OW!"  
"You know better than to say stupid shit, also go get me an orange."  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"Get me an orange or I make you."  
"Fine."  
Shin threw an orange at his sister, hoping that she wouldn't catch it. But as usual, she did. "Thank you," she said, before walking back to her room.  
Naoki was still asleep by the time Atuat came back, but she knew she would be up again very soon. Atuat sat on the edge of the bed, placing the orange and cup of tea on the nightstand. As she waited she decided to read. After a few chapters had gone by, Naoki had woken up but her tea had gone cold. She didn't seem to care though, as she had sat herself up and hugged Atuat from behind.  
"Whatchu reading?"  
"Oh, just another book by Chief Katara about her stories of the southern tribe."  
"Ew history."  
"It is important to know."  
"If I can explain everything you need to know about the Fire Nation in one sentence it must not be that important."  
"Not all of us are from the Fire Nation, some of us actually have culture," Atuat said as she lightly smacked Naoki's hand.  
"You're mean."  
"You have punched me in your sleep and I'm the mean one?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then," Atuat laid back, knocking Naoki over and ending up on top of her.  
"Hey!" Naoki said, entering a fit of laughter, "That's not fair!"  
"It isn't fair how cute your laugh is."  
Naoki smirked, "You should've seen me after I killed those cops earlier then if you think I'm cute now."  
"Naoki."  
"What? I'm not wrong you know." She said as she started playing with Atuat's hair.  
"No more murders please," Atuat said, as she took Naoki's hand and kissed it lightly.  
"Fine, but you have to agree to take me out tomorrow."  
"It is a deal then."  
The rest of the night, the two laid there, telling each other stupid little jokes and cuddling.


End file.
